Her Teacher
by fanfantome
Summary: A 2004 movie-verse one-shot set during the Masquerade. This is a what if. Erik and Christine approach one another on the stair-case, but things don't go quite differently.


**This one is based on a writing prompt "in public".**

 **It's short and sweet.**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **Phanty belongs to Leroux and Lloyd Webber.**

* * *

 **Erik**

I had business to tend to, that was the only reason I'd left the fifth cellar that night in my morbidly appropriate costume.

I hadn't seen Christine or _anyone_ for that matter in months. The last time I'd seen her it had been on the roof after Buquet. She hadn't seen me, of course, but I had seen everything…

On many occasions I had yearned to seek her out… to venture aboveground just for a glimpse. A glimpse couldn't hurt anyone could it? No one but I. And it _would_ hurt after what I'd witnessed. I yearned to set eyes on her again, perhaps even speak to her – finally just _speak_ to her after everything but how could I possibly face her after she had shattered my heart on that rooftop? I had given everything and she had simply cast me aside for the boy's status and pretty face…

I cursed myself as he stood on the roof of the Garnier – the exact place I had last seen _her._ I looked down at my red cape as it billowed in the cold, Winter breeze. I sighed.

The masquerade.

New Year's Eve.

A fresh start.

 _For some._

I often spent time on the roof of the Garnier. It was where I went to think when the confines of my tomb became too much to bear. It was why I had taken to the roof on the night of Il Muto. But things only got worse from there…

I loud bang sounded from my left followed by bright, vibrant bursts of light. Fireworks.

"Midnight already?" I murmured, checking my pocket watch. It was only 9 o'clock.

 _It's now or never._

 _Time to join the party._

Pulling my cape behind me I headed down to where the festivities were taking place.

It didn't take long for me to be noticed. I scoured the room with my eyes but could not see her. Why did I want to see her? Why did I want to induce more pain?!

Seeing the managers shrink away from me was entertaining – the same reaction after three months was promising. Although, I _had_ always had that effect on people but it was usually out of revulsion that they shrunk away, not fear.

It wasn't until I was halfway through my list of demands did I finally spot her.

My heart stopped in my chest. My breath hitched in my throat. She looked so beautiful. And she was alone…

"As for our star, Miss Christine Daae…" I began. It felt wondrous just to speak her name again. She held my gaze as I walked toward her. "No doubt she'll do her best – it's true, her voice is good."

 _Good?_ How long could I keep up this pretense? I wanted nothing more than to pull her into my arms but I knew that she would never allow it…

"Though, she has much still to learn." Her gaze did not leave mine as I moved closer to her. The rest of the room no longer mattered. The rest of the world no longer mattered. "Should she wish to excel… she has much still to learn if pride will let her return to me…" I was now aware that I was just as committed to this moment as she. She was bewitching me – was I doing the same to her? Could I possibly be? I couldn't have looked away if I tried… "Her teacher… Her teacher…"

We were now mere inches apart. I'd never been this physically close to her, not as _me._ Yes, we were close on the first night she visited my home - but that was not _real,_ it was all illusion I had crafted around her in order to see me for more than she was. I was in costume tonight and yet I'd never felt more vulnerable than I did under her gaze.

"Christine…" I spoke.

 _Yes_

Her eyes seemed to answer.

There was so much I wanted to say. I love you. I'm sorry. I never wish to leave your side or be further from you than I am in this moment… But I could not speak.

Then, Christine moved toward me and before I knew it her perfect lips were upon mine!

There were gasps all around. People whispered, some yelled. But I didn't have a care. I was frozen where I was, unable to move, and before I could react or respond to the glorious sensation she had bestowed upon me, she had pulled away.

Still, I could not move.

"Christine…" I repeated. It appeared that along with my senses, my vocabulary had left me as well.

She smiled at me, then stepped backward. She brought her hand up to her lips, seemingly just as bewildered as I. I looked around. The whole room was staring at us. Staring at _me_ rather. I couldn't stay. Past experience had taught me to make myself scarce when a large group of people began to stare at me. It never ended well.

I nodded to her and she smiled again, almost as if she understood that this had to be addressed at a later time. I didn't know why she had kissed me and I wasn't entirely sure that _she_ knew but after that brief slice of heaven, I didn't care.

I strode back up the steps of the grand escalier, and in a puff of smoke I was gone. Not a soul followed me, perhaps the whole _room_ was just as shocked as I.

Once back in my home I removed my cape and coat, and sat down at my desk with my head in my hands.

A mixture of confusion and pure happiness brought a smile to my face, and I found that I had to remove my mask in order to wipe the tears that had begun to trail down my cheeks.

"Christine…" I spoke for the third time that night.

It was happening…


End file.
